Breaking Up
by kirameku-14
Summary: D&E-HaeHyuk. Bisakah Hyukjae selalu bertahan dan mengalah setelah semua yang terjadi? Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Donghae ketika Hyukjae berniat untuk mengakhirinya? -Uri... heojoyo Donghae yah... -Warning inside. Ayo muncul Polarisedeul


**SUPER JUNIOR D &E FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BREAKING UP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair :**

 **D &E-HaeHyuk.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Hurt/comfort, Romance, Drama.**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **T+**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Inspired by one of Indonesia's variety show. D &E Breaking Up song.**

 **.**

 **Warning :**

 **Boys Love, Broken Relationship, BAD-PSHYCO|Donghae. DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^^BREAKING UP^^**

 **Just enjoy this fict.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Chagiya_ …" pemuda manis itu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat pujaan hatinya sedang menunggu. Hari ini adalah salah satu hari kencan mereka, jadi ia merasa senang karena pada akhirnya kekasihnya itu bisa meluangkan waktu untuknya.

Mereka… sepasang kekasih itu bernama Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, yang telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun lamanya. Lee Hyukjae yang manis bertemu dengan Lee Donghae yang tampan. Lee Hyukjae si mahasiswa cemerlang dengan pergaulannya yang luas dengan Lee Donghae, mahasiswa jenius dan sedikit susah untuk mendekatinya.

Namun… senyum merekah yang sedari tadi Hyukjae poleskan perlahan padam karena melihat aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae.

"Kau terlambat." Desisan dingin itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Donghae yang kini menatap lurus ke dalam mata Hyukjae, mata yang memancarkan sinar takut dan gelisah.

Sejurus kemudian Hyukjae melihat ke arlojinya, memastikan jika ia memang terlambat atau tidak. Dan memang iya, Hyukjae terlambat sepuluh menit dari waktu janjiannya.

" _Mian_ … tadi aku…" perkataan itu tertelan kembali. Hyukjae bahkan tak sempat memberitahukan alasannya, atau memang tak perlu alasan… sepuluh menit bukanlah sebuah masalah, memang seharusnya tidak.

Mata Hyukjae memanas, sementara tangannya memegang pipinya yang tak kalah memanas. Bekas di pipi Hyukjae terasa begitu kuat, begitu menyala… ya bekas tamparan yang dilayangkan oleh Donghae.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Aku benci menunggu. Aku benci orang lambat. Dan kenapa kau malah membuatku marah seperti sekarang ini? Kenapa kau harus membuatku menunggu karena kau terlambat?!" semakin keujung kalimatnya, Donghae semakin menaikkan nada suaranya. Setiap bentakan yang dikeluarkannya itu membuat Hyukjae semakin dan semakin takut.

"Maaf… aku… _akh! Appo_ …" pekikan itu terlontar kala Donghae menarik keras rambut Hyukjae.

"Dan apa-apaan warna rambut ini? Sudah kubilang juga, jangan mewarnainya tapi kau tetap saja mewarnainya. Kau!" dan di setiap suku kata yang dikeluarkan Donghae, semakin kuat pula Donghae menarik rambut Hyukjae.

Sementara itu, beberapa orang yang melalui bagian taman tempat sepasang kekasih itu bertengkar, hanya bisa melihati mereka saja. Orang-orang itu tak bisa, tak mau, enggan bahkan merasa tak peduli sekedar untuk menolong saja.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Donghae berlalu dan meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di taman, membuat Hyukjae termenung. Memang benar mereka sudah dua tahun menjalani tali kasih ini. Namun salah jika kau mengharapkan kisah cinta indah layaknya di buku-buku dongeng. Setahun belakangan ini, Donghae bertingkah aneh. Donghae acap kali melayangkan pukulan pada Hyukjae. Donghae acap kali membentak Hyukjae, bahkan di tempat ramai sekalipun. Donghae acap kali melarang Hyukjae melakukan apapun yang disukainya. Bahkan untuk warna rambut saja Donghae bisa berang seperti tadi. Hyukjae pikir… Donghaenya hanya terlalu serta _overprotektif_ padanya.

Dan tak lama… _gadget_ Hyukjae bordering.

" _Yoboseyo_ …" jawab Hyukjae lirih.

" _Chagiya_ … maaf aku tadi kembali berlaku kasar padamu." Itu Donghae, ya itu Donghae.

" _Ung… arra_ …" lelah, Hyukjae benar-benar lelah.

"Kau sekarang di mana? Masih di taman? Aku kesana ya?" seakan tak terjadi apapun, nada bicara Donghae benar-benar seakan-akan tak terjadi apapun.

" _Anni_ … aku… aku sudah di dalam taksi. Kau tak usah kembali ke sini Hae…"

"Bukankah tadi kita ingin kencan? Kau sudah di mana? Aku jemput ya?" lagi… Donghae kembali lagi seperti ini.

"Tak usah Hae… Aku lelah. Aku akan langsung pulang, dan langsung istirahat. Jadi kau juga langsung pulang dan beristirahat." Tentu… setelah lelah diperlakukan seperti itu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Hyukjae adalah beristirahat kemudian menumpahkan air matanya dibalik bantalnya.

.

.

.

 _-selamat pagi kekasihku.-_

Itu adalah bunyi rutin _short message_ yang dikirimkan oleh Donghae pada Hyukjae setiap paginya. Jika itu dikirimkan pada awal-awal masa pacaran mereka, Hyukjae akan tersenyum sumringah sepanjang hari dan segera membalas pesan itu dengan segenap perasaannya. Namun sekarang Hyukjae hanya bisa mendesah sebelum membalas pesan tersebut.

 _-ya, selamat pagi juga kekasihku…-_

Semua kata-katanya dipenuhi keraguan, seperti hatinya yang juga dipenuhi keraguan akan hubungan mereka saat ini. Hubungan seperti mereka sekarang ini bisakah disebut sebagai hubungan kekasih yang normal, hubungan yang sehat? Bagaimana bisa dikatakan demikian jika adanya yang selalu menyakiti dan yang tersakiti.

"Hhhh…" cukup sudah, cukup sudah memulai hari dengan pemikiran yang berat dan sebuah desahan yang sarat akan sesak. Hyukjae kini beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya. _Ah_ … kalau diingat-ingat lagi tadi ia juga mendapat pesan yang mengatakan jika ia harus segera ke _Nature Café_ , ia sempat mengirimkan lamaran kerja sebagai penyanyi di kafe tersebut dan sepertinya ia akan diterima setelah tes terakhir yang dilakukannya.

 _-hari ini kau mau melakukan apa?-_

Sebelum Hyukjae sempat beranjak, ponselnya kembali berdenting dan ia kembali melihat nama Donghae yang tertera dilayarnya.

 _-seperti biasa, hanya pergi ke kampus dan sepertinya nanti sore aku akan pergi ke kafe yang kemarin kubicarakan.-_

Hyukjae sangat mengetahui jika Donghae tak mengijinkannya bekerja, terlebih lagi sebagai penyanyi kafe. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Ini adalah impian Hyukjae dan maka dari itu Hyukjae akan tetap berada dijalannya untuk menggapai impiannya.

 _Drrrrrt drrrrrrt_

Kali ini bukan sebuah pesan singkat, Donghae segera menghubunginya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang?! Pekerjaan yang kau inginkan itu terlihat murahan! Kau itu kekasih seorang Lee Donghae, dan kekasih seorang Lee Donghae tak boleh terlihat murahan, harusnya kau mengerti!"

Cukup dengan makian itu, dan tanpa membiarkan Hyukjae mengucapkan sepatah kata pun Donghae memutuskan panggilan itu. Menyisakan Hyukjae yang hanya bisa terperangah karena kembali dikatakan sebagai orang yang murahan. Susah payah, susah payah hatinya yang ia coba untuk kuat, kini hati itu perlahan-lahan tenggelam dalam sebuah rasa sakit yang tak terbendungkan lagi.

"Brengsek…" makian lirih yang tak tersampaikan langsung itu benar-benar menyesakkan jika kau mendengar bagaimana lirihnya suara yang berusaha ditahan getaran sakitnya itu seminimal mungkin.

.

.

.

"Selamat. Kau bisa mulai bekerja Senin depan Hyukjae _yah_." Jabatan tangan itu terjalin antara Hyukjae dengan pemilik kafe tempatnya akan bekerja.

" _Jinjja hyung? Kamsahamnida_ …" bungkukan singkat itu mengiringi ucapan terima kasih yang diucapkan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kau ini, seperti dengan siapa saja. Kau kuterima disini _'kan_ juga karena kemampuan menyanyimu. Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan. _Jja_ , pulanglah dan beristirahatlah." Senyuman indah itu mengiringi ucapan sang bos yang masih muda itu.

" _Arraseoyo_ … aku pulang dulu Teuk _hyung_!"

.

.

.

"Kau tak mendengar ucapanku?!" bentakan itu yang didapatkan oleh Hyukjae sesaat setelah Hyukjae keluar dari kafe Leeteuk. Ia diseret oleh Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, dan setelahnya bentakan seperti itu yang Hyukjae dapatkan.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Lagipula… kafe tempatku bekerja bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Itu sebuah kafe bukan sebuah bar. Harusnya kau tak usah seperti ini."

 _PLAK_

Dan kembali sebuah tamparan keras yang Hyukaje dapatkan sesaat setelah ia mengucapkan sangkalannya.

"Menyukai pekerjaan ini katamu? Pekerjaannya atau pemilik kafe itu _hah?!_ Dasar jalang!" maki Donghae tepat di muka Hyukjae.

"Kau sendiri tahu… Leeteuk _hyung_ adalah sahabatku, orang yang sudah seperti _hyung_ kandungku sendiri, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Sepertinya… bukan orang-orang di luaran sana yang menganggap penyanyi kafe itu murahan. Kau, kau yang menganggapku murahan. Kau yang menganggap kekasihmu sendiri murahan dengan jalan pikiranmu itu. Kau… bagaimana bisa?" pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan oleh Hyukjae seolah tanpa harapan itu tetap saja tak bisa menggugah hati Donghae. Makian itu kembali terjadi, dan sebuah tamparan kembali dilayangkan. Membuat Hyukjae segera keluar dari mobil itu dan pergi dari Donghae yang bahkan tak berusaha mengejar.

.

.

.

Sore itu, setelah Hyukjae yakin hatinya sudah tenang baru ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Dan baru saja hendak membuka pagar rumahnya, Donghae kembali menghadangnya.

" _Chagi… mian…_ " Donghae berusaha meraih tangan Hyukjae, namun segera saja tangan itu Hyukjae hempaskan.

"Kumohon… hari ini aku ingin sendiri. Kau pulanglah." Dingin… sangat dingin, raut wajah Hyukjae benar-benar menunjukkan batasnya.

"Tapi kau harus mendengarkanku, kau tahu? Pemilik kafe itu diam-diam mencintaimu! Aku yakin sekali, kau lihat bagaimana ia menatapmu? Aku tahu betul kalau ia mencintaimu…"

Hyukjae menyeringai kecil. Kata-kata Donghae benar-benar tak masuk akal. Teuk _hyung_ nya mencintainya? Cinta sebatas _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ tentu iya, sedangkan cinta dengan nuansa romantis itu hanya khayalan Donghae.

"Kau membuatku lelah hari ini… pulanglah." Hanya itu yang bisa Hyukjae ucapkan, karena ia benar-benar lelah.

Hyukjae segera saja masuk ke rumahnya dan segera mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Brengsek! Sial!" maki Donghae tepat setelah pintu rumah itu terkunci, sebuah tendangan kasar Donghae lampiaskan ke benda tak bernyawa itu.

Setelah hatinya sedikit tenang, Donghae terlihat mendial sebuah nomor.

" _Chagi_ …"

Dan setelahnya mobil _silver_ itu melaju membelah jalanan untuk membawa Donghae menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

Malam itu… saat Hyukjae berusaha memejamkan matanya, ponsel canggihnya kembali berdenting menandakan sebuah pesan yang masuk.

" _Eoh_? Kang In _hyung_?" Hyukjae terkejut saat mengetahui pasangan hidup Teuk _hyung_ nya mengirimkan sebuah pesan berupa video.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hyukjae saat melihat isi videonya. Sebuah video yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya terhadap Donghae. Sebuah video yang seakan-akan memperjelas alasan kenapa Donghae berlaku kasar terhadapnya.

Donghaenya… duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis, membelai lembut kepala gadis tersebut, menggenggam tangan gadis itu, mengecupi jari-jemari gadis itu, memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada gadis itu.

Dan dengan tangan bergetar, Hyukjae pun mendial nomor _hyung_ nya itu.

" _Hyung_ … itu… kapan kau ambil video itu?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar.

"Maafkan aku Hyukjae _yah_ , video itu baru saja kuambil. Saat ini mereka duduk tepat berseberangan dengan tempatku dan kawan-kawanku. _Eoh_?!" perkataan Kang In yang terputus dengan sebuah pekikan terkejut itu turut membuat Hyukjae terkejut.

" _Wae hyung_?" tanya Hyukjae.

" _Molla_ Hyukjae _yah_ , entah aku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana. Tapi sepertinya aku tak salah lihat. Seluruh pengunjung restoran juga melihatnya."

"Katakan apa itu _hyung_?" gusar, Hyukjae gusar dibuat penasaran seperti ini.

"Sesaat mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang kasmaran dan sesaat kemudian sikap malaikat Donghae berubah. Dia tadi menampar gadis yang bersamanya, dan kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu." ucap Kang In pada akhirnya.

"Oh…" Hyukjae tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Donghaenya berselingkuh, dan Donghaenya memperlakukan gadis itu sama seperti apa yang dilakukan terhadapnya. Padahal tadi ia sudah berasumsi jika Donghae muak terhadapnya lalu memilih seorang gadis menjadi kekasihnya maka dari itu ia berlaku kasar agar Hyukjae sendiri yang memutuskannya. Namun Hyukjae yang lambat berpikir tidak menangkap sinyal itu dan masih saja bersama Donghae. Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Hyukjae sebelum ia tahu Donghae juga memperlakukan gadis itu sekasar yang dilakukannya terhadap Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae _yah_ , aku akan meminta Teukie _hyung_ menemanimu malam ini…" di seberang sana Kang In cukup khawatir dengan kondisi Hyukjae yang terdiam cukup lama.

" _Anni hyung, nan gwaenchanna_ …" tolak Hyukjae.

"Jangan membantah, bukakan saja pintu untuk Teukie _hyung_ nanti… maafkan aku Hyukjae _yah_ karena telah mengirimkan video itu padamu." Ucap Kang In yang dijawab tak apa-apa oleh Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Dalam sehari banyak hal yang terjadi, dan Hyukjae sendiri bingung bagaimana ia bisa melalui hari-hari dalam seminggu ini. Yang ia ingat, ia banyak menangis malam itu saat Teuk _hyung_ nya datang ke rumah, menghabiskan banyak tisu untuk menyeka air matanya, tertidur setelah lelah menangis dan terbangun dengan mata bengkak. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya setelahnya terasa begitu cepat dan monoton, tak ada yang spesial sehingga membuatnya tak mengingat apa saja yang telah dilakukannya untuk melewati hari hari itu.

Hingga hari ini… ia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Donghae setelah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu.

"Donghae…" sapa Hyukjae saat sambungan telepon itu diangkat oleh Donghae.

" _Eoh? Chagiya?_ Kau sudah tak marah?" tanya Donghae, lagi, lagi dengan nadanya yang tak bersalah dan seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"Bisa kita bertemu malam ini?" tanya Hyukjae, jujur, Hyukjae benar-benar gusar mendengar nada bicara Donghae yang seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Kau ingin kemana? Kujemput ya?" tanya Donghae dan terdengar girang saat Hyukjae akhirnya mengajaknya untuk bertemu.

"Tak usah, nanti kukirim pesan saja alamat tempatnya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Ucap Hyukjae dan segera saja mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Sementara di seberang sana Donghae terpaku melihat layar ponselnya. Entah mengapa firasat Donghae mengatakan ada yang berbeda hari ini, ada yang berbeda hari ini dengan Hyukjaenya. Apakah… ah bahkan Donghae tak ingin berfikir kesana, Hyukjaenya mencintainya maka dari itu Hyukjaenya takkan melakukan hal itu.

.

.

.

Saat mereka bertemu malam itu, Donghae pikir matanya salah melihat. Mungkin, karena sudah seminggu tak bertemu membuat Hyukjaenya terlihat mempesona bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Perlahan mata Donghae melirik ke arah langit malam yang cerah sehingga menampilkan banyak bintang lalu beralih kembali ke wajah Hyukjaenya. Donghae ingin sekali melihat wajah itu tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tak ia dapatkan, Hyukjaenya memasang raut wajah sendu yang tak Donghae mengerti artinya.

Entah kenapa Donghae seakan mengerti apa maksud firasat tak enaknya tadi pagi saat Hyukjae menghubunginya. Ia tatap wajah Hyukjae dan refleksi wajah Hyukjae di cermin kafe itu menunjukkan sesuatu, wajah orang yang ingin mengakhiri sesuatu.

Mereka melakukannya seperti biasa, bertemu seperti biasa dan seperti biasa pula Donghae menarik kursi untuk Hyukjaenya. Mereka juga memesan makanan seperti biasa, walau Donghae kurang suka begitu mengetahui jika kafe tempat mereka bertemu adalah kafe tempat Hyukjae bekerja.

"Ah… kami memiliki seorang penyanyi baru. Seharusnya ia bekerja besok malam, namun bagaimana jika debutnya kita mulai malam ini saja?" di depan sana sang _master of ceremony_ berkata dan disambut oleh tepukan meriah pengunjung kafe yang penasaran dengan bakat baru yang dimiliki kafe langganan mereka ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita sambut, Hyukjae _ssi_!" teriak sang _MC_ meriah. Membuat Donghae segera memandang Hyukjaenya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus melarang Hyukjae untuk maju dan memenuhi panggilan orang terkutuk di depan sana, namun Hyukjaenya melenggang dengan senyum tipis padanya.

"Ah… halo…" sapa Hyukjae di depan sana dengan senyum canggungnya. Dan setelah melihat reaksi pengunjung yang mempersilahkannya untuk melanjutkan, Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan. "Hari ini… daripada melakukan debut disini, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang sudah mengisi hatiku penuh akan dirinya. Pemuda tampan yang duduk di sana, dengan kemeja biru lautnya, kupersembahkan lagu ini untukmu." Tepuk tangan riuh itu tertuju untuk Hyukjae dan Donghae. Ya, hanya satu pemuda yang memakai kemeja biru laut malam itu, Donghae.

" _Summer in ten years later, am I still gonna laugh like this with you.  
The story is like a dream, but I can't help but keep wishing.  
The best smile you give me.  
It's too bright, I can't keep staring."_

Donghae tersenyum saat Hyukjae menyanyikan lagu itu, lagu penuh kenangan mereka. Donghae sering menyanyikan lagu itu di awal-awal masa pacaran mereka. Ah… baru ia ingat, jika lagu ini sudah lama tak ia nyanyikan untuk Hyukjae.

" _Oh ten years ago, such thing like this day would come.  
Hey ten years after, what kind of day would you approach ?  
Staying like this till eternity, it's great if we can continue today.  
You're turning around, and the day tomorrow is shaking inside your eyes.  
I'm scared of time passing by."_

Kenapa… kenapa lagu penuh cinta itu dinyanyikan oleh Hyukjae dengan ekspresi sesedih itu. Seakan-akan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tak akan, hal itu takkan terjadi!

" _You said this one day, that nothing wouldn't change.  
Is it still the same now ? I wonder if we're changing.  
It's totally unbelievable, that you're so pretty.  
The sunlight burning your skin, the bursting light is hitting."_

Kenapa… seakan mengerti, Donghae takut akan kenyataan. Hyukjae seperti menuntutnya, bahwa suatu hari takkan ada apapun yang berubah di antara mereka. Apakah masih sama? Apakah mereka memang masih sama dan tak berubah? Donghae benar-benar takut dengan padangan mata Hyukjae saat mengucapkan itu.

" _Oh hey ten years ago, and the days until I meet you.  
Hey ten years after, and the days we gonna walk from now on.  
If you wish, I would give you everything.  
That's how big the part of you inside me.  
Even when time pass by, let's stay like this.  
Even when time pass by, let's stay like this."_

Kenapa? Kenapa ekspresi dan wajah kekasihnya itu seakan mengatakan kebalikannya. Kekasihnya seperti tak ingin melanjutkannya lagi, kekasihnya tak ingin hubungan ini berlanjut.

" _Oh ten years ago, such thing like this day would come.  
Hey ten years after, what kind of day would you approach ?  
Oh hey ten years ago, and the days until I meet you.  
Hey ten years after, and the days we gonna walk from now on.  
Staying like this till eternity, it's great if we can continue today.  
You're turning around, and the day tomorrow is shaking inside your eyes.  
I'm scared of time passing by.  
Even when time pass by, let's stay like this."_

Dapat Donghae lihat, Hyukjae menitikkan air mata di depan sana. Air mata untuk apa? Kenapa kekasihnya harus menangis dalam diam seperti itu?

"Lagu tadi… adalah lagu yang sering kau nyanyikan untukku."

Tidak… _baby_ jangan sekarang, hati Donghae belum siap. Jangan katakan itu, jangan katakan jika hubungan ini memang akan berakhir. Jangan meninggalkannya hari ini, jangan dengan cara ini. Besok saja, besok saja. Mari ucapkan salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan untuk besok, jangan sekarang. Jangan meninggalkan kisah cinta ini, biarkan aku meninggalkan dunia tanpamu ini untuk besok, ya besok saja.

"Lagu cinta… lagu yang indah…" perlahan Hyukjae menyeka air matanya dan menatap pada Donghae.

Donghae rasa… mereka akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka malam ini. Jangan… jangan berakhir.

"Tapi cinta itu apa? Apakah cinta itu membuat satu sisi selalu tersakiti sementara cinta yang lainnya selalu menyakiti? Apa sebenarnya cinta itu? Jika sang kekasih hati justru selalu menyakiti dan bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata cinta hanya untuk menipu sisi yang mencintai."

Kata-kata itu tidaklah mudah _'kan_? Jadi jangan buka lagi mulutmu dan tinggalkanlah kesedihan ini untuk besok. Kita bisa mengundur ini untuk besok _'kan_? Kumohon… tinggalkan kesedihan ini untuk besok saja, jadi kau bisa menggenggam tanganku lagi dan kita tinggalkan rasa sakit ini untuk besok.

"Kekasihku… aku mengetahui semuanya… maaf… aku lelah. Lelah untuk disakiti, lelah untuk ditipu, dan bahkan lelah untuk diduakan. _Uri heojoyo_ …"

Donghae terperangah mendengar kata putus itu. Kekasihnya yang bahkan bayangnya saja terlihat indah itu, berdiri di sana dan berkata putus? Tak mungkin. Seberapa banyak kekasihnya itu mendorongnya untuk menjauh dan pergi, Donghae tetaplah milik Hyukjae dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Rasanya, seakan di luar matahari belum terbenam dan ini serasa terlalu cepat untuk Hyukjaenya melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Donghae tak tahu, ia akan berpura-pura untuk tak tahu. Donghae akan menghindari mata yang menatapnya sedih itu, Donghae akan menghindari padangannya dari Hyukjae yang sedang menggigit bibirnya itu. Donghae benci jika Hyukjaenya terlihat seperti itu.

Ah… bahkan Hyukjae tak menggunakan lagi cincin yang diberikannya setahun yang lalu itu. Jemari indah yang telah menangkap hatinya itu sekarang ingin melepaskannya. Bahkan senyumnya yang sekarang seperti tak ada artinya lagi. _Baby_ … jangan pergi.

Jangan meninggalkannya hari ini, jangan dengan cara ini. Besok saja, besok saja. Mari ucapkan salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan untuk besok, jangan sekarang. Jangan meninggalkan kisah cinta ini, biarkan aku meninggalkan dunia tanpamu ini untuk besok, ya besok saja.

Sang waktu… kumohon berhentilah untuk hari ini saja. Hati ini masih belum siap, aku masih belum siap. Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya hari ini? Kumohon… jika itu besok, jika itu besok maka aku bisa melepaskannya.

Langit… jangan khianati aku. Jangan tutup matamu saat ini juga, kumohon. Aku masih saja belum siap. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melepaskannya sekarang.

" _Uri heojoyo_ …" ucap Hyukjae yang kini pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Donghae. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih saja terpaku dan tak bisa melepaskan Hyukjae.

Tapi semua itu percuma… angin yang berhembus itu menyadarkan Donghae jika Hyukjaenya telah pergi meninggalkannya. Hyukjaenya yang ia cintai, yang ia sakiti, yang ia khianati, yang ia lukai, yang ia hancurkan hatinya.

Dalam sakit dan sangkalan hatinya yang tak bisa melepaskan Hyukjae, Donghae tersenyum.

"Benar… mana mungkin ia bisa bertahan jika kau terus dan terus menyakiti? Cinta? Jika kau mencintainya… ia takkan meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Ia akan bertahan di sisimu, dan akan terus berdampingan denganmu. Kau mencintainya… namun kau menyakitinya. Kau bodoh Lee Donghae…" rutuk Donghae pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya lah yang terkutuk. Dirinya yang sekarang tak bisa melepas Hyukjae. Dirinya yang menyadari, jika Hyukjae yang pergi darinya… dirinya akan mati karena hal itu. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, Hyukjae telah pergi…

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

 _Bagaimana?_

 _Aku nulis ini setelah lihat variety show Indonesia yang aku lupa apa judulnya. Kepikiran aja, gimana kalau dijadiin ff ya? Gimana kalau yang bad boy dan lumayan pshyco itu Donghae ya? Bukan karena pengen ngelihat Hyukjae yang teraniaya atau tersakiti. Cuma pengen liat Donghae yang jahat aja. Hahahaha… apa bedanya ya…_

 _Ah… aku juga lagi nulis yang Light, Camera, Action! Dan ini sedang tahap akhir penulisan, karena tiba-tiba aku tertarik untuk nulis yang Breaking Up duluan. Serius~ lagunya D &E enak dijadiin ff semua~_

 _Sequel? Ada rencana untuk bikinnya sih, tapi sebelum itu aku mau lihat apa akan ada yang baca sequelnya ya… soalnya, selain ff D &E yang jarang, pembacanya juga tak terlihat antusias dengan tulisanku. Jadi… ini tergantung kalian ya…_

 _Hayoo… ada yang bisa nebak judul lagu yang dinyanyiin Hyukjae di kafe? Kebangetan kalau gatauuu~_

 _Bye bye~ see you later~_

 _._

 _.._

…

 _.._

 _._


End file.
